What if?
by Fido
Summary: How different the beginning could have been. Fusion.


What if...?  
  
by  
  
David (Fido) Lindquist  
  
DISCLAIMER and OMITTED SCENE: At the end   
of the fic.  
  
Thanks to Nidoking, Adrian Tymes, Jeanne Hedge,   
David Fox, Duvae, Thomas Scroggs, Jussi Nikander,  
Gun-Knight, Howard Melton and DB Sommer for their   
replys and C&C.  
  
************  
Sylia stood at the window of the control   
room and watched as her creations went through   
their combat drills. She was amazed at how rapidly   
they had completed their training. It seemed like   
they had been doing it for years instead of   
weeks. Despite the fact that they had come into   
being totally by accident, Sylia was very proud   
of them.   
  
*They are much more effective than the agents I   
had chosen,* she thought, *I just wish that they   
didn't look so....*  
  
"Sylia!"   
  
Her brother's shout interrupted her train of   
thought. She turned to the door, just in time to   
see Mackie come rushing in.  
  
"There's a rampaging boomer at the shopping   
mall!" he said, "The AD Police have already   
lost two squads trying to stop it and it   
doesn't look like they're going to succeed   
any time soon!"  
  
"Then we have no choice," Sylia calmly   
replied. "Ready the Hardsuits."  
  
"Right."  
  
As Mackie left to make preparations, the   
Knight Sabers' leader turned back to the window  
and pushed the intercom button.  
  
"Okay, ladies," she said. "I want you ready to   
go in five minutes. We have our first   
assignment."  
  
As the shouts of joy came from her creations,   
she couldn't help but smile. However, it  
slowly faded when a single question surfaced that  
she couldn't answer with certainty.  
  
*I can only hope we are ready,* was all Sylia   
could answer as she left the control room.  
*****************  
  
  
When they arrived, Sylia could tell that   
this battle might be easier than she thought.  
  
A large hole had been blown into the outside   
wall. From there was a path of crunched  
floor tiles that resembled footprints, showing   
the path where the boomer had walked. Along the   
path laid all kinds of debris, from destroyed   
storewares, to smashed benches.  
  
After a few minutes of following the   
trail, though, they found their quarry,  
a seven foot tall, silver, humanoid   
figure throwing benches and other items   
around at random. Also, she could make out   
the shapes of some ADPolice officers who   
had taken cover at different spots in   
the mall.  
  
*A C-55,* Sylia thought as she watched the   
boomer tear up some more railing. *It shouldn't   
be too hard to defeat. I'll just sneak up on   
it and...*  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE, EVIL BOOMER!"  
  
The voices of her team suddenly called out   
in unison. Three figures floated in front  
of the machine, each the size of a small child   
and dressed in a miniature version of Sylia's   
own suit. The only difference was that the   
suits each had a different color scheme; one blue,   
one green, and one pink.  
  
"SURRENDER NOW!" The three shouted,"OR FACE THE   
WRATH OF THE SABER PUFF GIRLS!"  
  
All was silent for a few seconds, then small sounds   
of chuckling began from the police that  
had taken cover. As it increased into full-blown   
laughter, Sylia put her hand over her visor, shook   
her head, then muttered:  
  
"I should have gone with the agents."  
  
***********************  
  
DISCLAIMER: Bubblegum Crisis is owned by   
AIC or Animeigo. Powerpuff Girls is owned by  
Cartoon Network. 'What if...? ' is owned by   
Marvel Comics. All rights reserved.  
OMITTED SCENE:I didn't know what to do with   
this scene. It didn't fit with the way I   
wanted the spamfic to go so I decided to put   
it here. Enjoy!  
  
*********  
  
Leon rose from his hiding place and gaped   
at the scene before him. The 'Saber Puff Girls',  
as they called themselves, appearance garnered  
only laughs from the officers who had attempted to   
stop the boomer. After watching the girls tear said   
boomer into almost unidentifiable, smaller parts,   
however, no one was laughing anymore.  
  
Cautiously, he walked towards the girls and their   
mentor/leader/mother?. The Blue and Green armored  
girls were watching him approach warily but the   
Pink one was tugging lightly of the larger white   
ones arm.  
  
"Mama-san," she said shyly, "Can we get some ice   
cream now?"  
  
The white armored woman looked down at the girl.  
  
"Nene, call me Saber Prime," the woman said, "or   
maybe even mother but please don't call me   
Mama-san."  
  
"Okay, Mama-san," Nene replied. "Can we get some   
ice cream, please?"  
  
Saber Prime sighed.  
  
"HI!!!"  
  
Leon jumped slightly at the perky voice that   
came from the Green Saber Puff Girl as she floated   
up in front of him.   
  
"Umm.. Hello," He replied.  
  
"I'm Linna! Who are you?"   
  
The inspector decided that he'd better keep it simple.  
  
"My names Leon."  
  
"Your cute!" the girl said. "Leon and Linna! That'll   
sound great on our wedding invitations!"  
  
"Huh? What are you...", Leon was interrupted when  
felt someone tap his knee. The inspector looked down   
to see the third girl by his leg.   
  
"My name is Priss," she stated, "And I don't   
like you." Before he could say anything in response,   
the girl drew back and promptly kicked him in the   
shin.  
  
"OWWWWW!!!!" The Inspector started hopping around on   
his good leg as he held the other. It hurt but he was   
surprised that it wasn't broken.  
  
"Hey!" he heard Linna shout, "Don't pick on my   
future Husband!"  
  
"HUSBAND?!?!" Leon exclaimed.  
  
"Get real! He's too creepy to marry you! And he's   
a wimp too!" Priss walked over to the man then kicked   
him on the other shin. "See?"  
  
Through Leon's yelps of pain, he saw Linna turn to   
SaberPrime.  
  
"Mama-san! Priss is being mean to my future   
Husband!!!"  
  
"I AM NOT!" Priss shouted back. As the two argued   
and the other officers resumed their laughter at the   
scene. Leon looked at SaberPrime with a mix of confusion   
and worry as she tried to deal with girls. She   
return his gaze and for a second, he felt that she   
probably had the same expression. At that moment, Leon   
realized that his life had just gotten very strange.   
David 'Fido' Lindquist  
fido@rmaonline.net  
  
Quote= "Fanfic writing is like building a car with   
C&C being the tune-up!" 


End file.
